


Night Five Adventures

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Moaning, Rough Sex, Smut, Yaoi, bacically porn with plot, phone guy x mike, phone guys name is scott because obious reasons, set in game 1 obiously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike did find Phone Guy in an empty suit. And what happens after, is something he didnt expect.<br/>Latest Update: Chapter three! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100+ KUDOS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> NO REGRETS  
> NONE  
> I SHIP THIS 100%

**Chapter One: First Time**

Turns out, Mike did check the suits after he heard night fours recording. He walked out to the suit room before his shift, and then he actually....found someone. In a yellow suit in the back, there was a man. Black hair, security shirt, and jeans on. Mike almost yelled when he realized he was actually alive.  
   So, the guy had survived by going into an empty suit instead of a full one. He hadnt drank in around three days, so when Mike carried him back to his office, he fed the man and gave him water too. "So, uh, Phone Guy," Mike asked while checking the cameras. "Why did they get you? And how?" The man laughed. "Phone guy? I like thay." He gave Mike a smirk. "My names Scott, but continue to call me phone guy. I like that too."  
    Mike rolled his eyes, and checked the cameras again. They probally werent gonna move for a while.  
    So, Scott told Mike that it was too dangerous to try and leave in the middle of the night. They talked for a long time, like, hours. Scott had shuffled through the papers and gave tips to him, telling him to make sure to check Pirates Cove every so often aswell. It was nice having company, and they felt like that mutually.  
   
    But at four am, when everything seemed quiet...  
"This job gets in the way of sex life huh?" Scott said sighing. Mike looked up from the ground he sat on (from giving Scott the chair because he seemed still startled to be alive) "Uh...."  
  "When i worked here, all i did was sleep, worry and work. Hide a lot too." He shrugged. "Never had time for sex anymore."  
   Mike shrugged aswell. "Never really had time for it in the first place."  
   Scott grinned. "You never had sex?"  
   "O-of course i have!" He growled, checking the cameras again before putting it down. " Just i uh....im not too good with people."  Scott smiled. "Hm."  
    The Phone Guy stared at Mike for a moment before laughing lightly. "Well, we could do it."  
   As soon as he said that, His eyes went wide and face red. Please tell me hes joking.  
  "W-what?" Mike stuttered trying not to look up. Scott stroked his hair. "We could do it, right now.!

   Mike wasnt gonna lie. The guy was handsome, but he never really...did that stuff with guys. And espically not in a Pizzeria where animatronics were trying to kill him at every moment. And they were particularly active tonight! What if they got them while they were doing that? And thats not even the problem. Mike didnt do that stuff.

   "Ive never done it with a guy. I never thought of it." "You never know till you try." Mike looked up. "How would we even do it if i did want to?" His face was almost the color of a tomato. Scott smiled. "Well, come sit on me."

   "Sit on you?" "Trust me." Scott leaned back and spread his legs a bit in the chair against the back wall. Scott nervously got up and took his camera system, setting it on the mini table behind the chair, in case he needed it. Mike nervously put his legs around the chair and sat into Scotts lap, putting his hands on his sholders. He had no idea what to do, and waited for Scott.  
   He smiled, and put his arms around Mike, almost right on his butt. He then proceeded to lean up, and place a kiss on his soft mouth.  This caused Mike's heart race, almost right out of his chest. Mike instictively grinded on Scott, making both of them moan a bit into the light french kiss. Which proceeded to deepen.  
   After around three minutes of this, Scott began to pull on Mike's pants. He started to work them off, until Mike did the same thing. After a while, bith of their pants became irrelevant and lying on the floor. Both of their hard ons were visible through the thin fabric boxers, which made Mike grin. He was actually turning this guy on.

    Scott began palming Mikes downstairs, which made him moan. At first, he tried to cover his mouth to stifle his moans. But Scott quickly removed them, leaving Mike to bite his lips, still not able to stifle them all.  
   Mike had gotten up from Scotts lap suddenly, and kneeled sown on the floor. "What are you doing?" But he didnt reply, as he took Scotts length into his mouth. This caused Scott to groan, and thrust his hips farward. Of course, Mike had never given a man a blowjob before. But he had watched enough porn to at least know the basics. And besides, he was doing a good job, because Scott was moaning.  
   "Nhhhn.... Mike, jesus, your going to make me come already." He growled, pulling his hair lightly. Mike grinned to himself and continued, as if he didnt hear anything come from Scott in the first place. To make it worse, Mike moaned, which sent vibrations through the other mans cock. Scott growled and pulled tifhter on Mikes hair, just making him moan even more.  
   Suddenly, Mike stopped, and stood up. He took the rest of his boxers off, and sat back on Scotts lap, his heart beating out of his chest at this point. It was rather scary to be doing such things where at any moment you could be stuffed into a suit. But Mike only heard low moans from the animatronics, sounding rooms away. And besides. They werent going to take away this moment from him.  
   Scott positioned himself under Mikes hole. "You sure your ready?" He asked, waiting. But Mike didnt say anything, and lowered himself down onto Scott's quickly, going almost halfway in.  
   "A-ah!" Mike yelled. It hurt of course. Its not like he just carried around lube everywhere he went. It wasnt excactly dry because his mouth had been on it not moments before, which made it easier. But still. This was his first time, and he was eager for the pleasure to set in.  
   "S-shit!" Scott moaned. "Youre so tight...."

  Mike moved himself up, and down again, clinging to Scotts back, clinging tight enough to leave bruises. But Scott wasnt bothered by it, in fact he might have liked it. He started to thrust his hips up and meet Mike's bounces, which made him moan even louder.  
   Soon, Mike lost his grip and fell strait down onto Scotts cock. He yelled, and Scott threw his head back. He was all the way in, and it had hit his prostate with a loud slapping noise. "Ah! Right there!" Mike yelped, moving his body back and forth, gaining friction on his sweet spot. Scott thrusted into the man, earning Mike's moans to become his name. "Ah....Scott! Yes...."  
     With every thrust, it hit Mikes spot. Mike had began to moan louder, and so did Scott. They began to both cling to each other like life savers, and grind their chests together in the black leather spinny chair which hit the back wall with every movement.  
   "Fuck, Scott, im gonna...ah..."  
  Scott moaned. "Me too...."  
     Suddenly, Scott picked up Mike for a second and pulled himself out of him. Mike frowned, as he watched him take both of their cocks and put it into his hand. Scott pushed the two cocks together, and jerked them off with bith hands. "Scott!" Mike yelped as they both came. Scott moaned loudly, pushing their bodies together in the hot, sweaty moment.  
   After both of their dicks had came, they both panted loudly. Mike collapsed onto Scott, putting his arms around the other man. Scott wrapped his arms around the younger man, smiling to himself.  
    
   It wasnt five minutes later when both men stopped breathing for a moment, as they heard footsteps outside the left door. Mike slowly, (and unwanting to leave the comftrable snuggle like position) got up, slipped his pants on, and hesitantly pressed the door light. He almost jumped when he saw Chica's yellow figure, looking in on the two men. He quickly hit the other button to close the door, and shut off the light. "Seems like we had some other enjoyers." Scott joked, standing himself up and putting his blue, dirty jeans on. Mike rolled his eyes, and checked the other door light. "Maybe two." Scott laughed this time, hitting the red button to close the iorn door. They hadnt even heard Bonnie step up to the door, how long had he been there?

When it turned six, and the animatronics all went slowly back to their stations on the stage, (and Foxy walked his hook self back to Pirate Cove) Scott had awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Listen, uh, Mike, " he began, standing by the front entrance. "Maybe we could uh, go on a date sometime." Mike smiled. "Didnt get enough?" He joked. Scott grinned. "No, i didnt." Mike nodded, and wrote down his number on a peice of paper from the scattered desk. Scott took it, and said his goodbyes.

Man, what a day to be alive and not stuffed into a suit.


	2. First dates and What Comes After

A/N: HELLO YES 911 THIS FIC IS TRASH I AM TRASH WHAT HAVE I DOnE

THE ENTIRE TIME I WAS WRITING THIS I WAS JUST BLUSHING AND SQUEALING I CAN'T EVEN. SERIOUSLY YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME I AM ABSOLUTE WEEB TRASH

[Note: i hate when FNAF fan fictions take place in the present because its not even close to being like 2015. Even the third game takes place in like 2020. But fuck it, this takes place in modern days because its easier and apparently thats what everyone else is doing :3] [Bonus Drinking Game: Take a drink every time something really gay happens, you will be drunk in the first 3 sentences]//

 

Turns out they did actually go on dates.

It was an awkward conversation, talking over the phone after that night had happened, but it was okay. A few days had gone by, and Mike finally had a day off. Saturday. The manager had called him and told him that the place was closed for maintenance of some sort, and even though it sounded shady as fuck Mike didn't care. Scott offered to take him out to a new movie, a horror one, then dinner. It was a nice offer so Mike accepted gladly. He hadn't been on a date in ages, especially since his last girlfriend had left him for some scrub who had more money. That was two years ago, and Mike had been left to himself ever since. It got lonely around his apartment since she left, and so he gave up on love and relationships after that. But now, he had a sense of new founded hope for something, and that felt great.

But it came with having a sore bottom.

 Around five, Scott had driven over to Mike's apartment and ringed the door bell to it. He looked down at his phone and stood there, waiting, as Mike breathed heavily behind the door. It had been so long and hes never gone on a date, and hes never been with a guy before in his life. It worried him, how would people look at them? But all thoughts left his mind as he opened the door and smiled.

 "Hey," Scott said, locking the screen to his phone, and putting it in his pocket. 

 "Hey." Mike replied, blushing. 

 "Um, you ready to go?"

 "Yeah."

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** _

 The movie was okay, as Mike would have explained it. Cheap Jumpscares but a good plot caused him to have to look away when he knew it was coming. Everytime he jumped and flinched, Scott would smile and laugh a bit, and every time Mike would look to the side and blush. Halfway through the movie, Mike noticed that Scott had put an arm around him. He didn't object.

  Then was dinner. It was good, actually, a really average kind of place that Mike had never been to, but it was good and they had pancakes with extra fluffy topping which he was pretty sure was made out of angel tears. They both drank and talked about stuff, including making fun of the animatronics and how they never managed to get either of them.

  After dinner, he drove Mike home. The car ride was quiet, and Mike stared out of his window as light rain pattered down on them.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** _

 "Thanks again," Mike said smiling. "It was really fun dude."

 Scott blushed. "No problem..."

  "Whats wrong?"

  "I-um, do you wanna go on a date again sometime?"

  Mikes cheeks warmed. "Hell yes," he whispered, then coughed. "Yeah, of course."

 "Ill text you later then," Scott said smiling as he turned to go back to his car from the porch.

  He was stopped as Mike grabbed his wrist lightly, his cheeks still a bright reddish color. "Wait, come inside for a while."

 "U-um..."

  Mike unlocked his door, and took Scotts wrist and pulled him into the apartment. Scott, confused, watched as he closed the door and locked it behind them. "Um, Mike, what-"

  He kissed him.

 Mike pushed Scott against the door behind them and kissed him roughly. He put his arms on his chest, and bit his bottom lip almost aggressively.

 Scott, who was caught off guard, wrapped his arms around Mike's torso and tugged at the fabric.

 Mike took a step back from him, and grabbed his wrist once again. He led him down a small hallway and into his bedroom, where he closed that door too.

 "Fuck me," he whimpered. "Please."

  Scott didn't need to hear anymore as he pushed Mike onto the bed, and pushed their lips together once again. He grinded their hips together, which in turn made Mike let out a soft groan into the kiss. He suddenly stopped kissing the younger male, and backed up from him for a moment. He admired the blush that had covered Mikes face, his flat stomach and perky nipples. He was in a state of admiration at that point, and Mike noticed because he covered his face with his hands. "Dont look at me like that..." he said softly. 

 This made him smile, and climb on top of Mike. "Why not? You're so cute."

 "Don't c-call me cute asshole!" 

 Scott rolled his eyes and began to bite at Mikes neck. The skin was soft and sweet, which made his hard biting and sucking leaving hickeys across his neck. Mike moaned softly, his arms clinging to the upper mans back. It wasn't long before Scott had found his sweet spot, which caused Mike to bite his lip and tighten his grip. He stopped for a moment, and looked down to admire Mike's body.

 While he gazed, Mike had taken off Scotts shirt without him even realizing. Mike leaned up to nibble at Scott's collarbone, making him moan softly, and snapping him out of whatever trance he was in.

  Then came the good part. Scott slowly palmed Mike's 'downstairs' lightly, his hips thrusting up for more friction.

 "Slow down tiger" Scott chuckled, looking down at the flustered man beneath him. He blushed harder in response, his face almost the color of a tomato. "I-i..."

  He slid Mike's pants off, taking his time just to watch his hands cover his face, most likely from embarrassment. When they were off, he threw them carelessly to the side. He did the same with his own pants, then slowly crawled down Mikes body, leaving kisses and small pecks, but avoiding his cock just to tease him more.

  "Turn around and get on your knees," Scott ordered. Mike did as he was told, turning himself over to his hands and knees. It was an awkward position, and it made Mike feel exposed, which was the purpose entirely.

 Scott slid Mike's boxers down, and sat up on the bed on his own knees. He pulled his own boxers down and threw them to the side, gripping Mike's hips.

  "You ready?" He said, running his right hand up and down his back, trying to alleviate some of his nervousness. "Y-yeah," Mike replied, his hands gripping the sheets of his now messy bed.

  Slowly, Scott leaned his hips in, and pushed himself into the younger male. He moaned into the bed, his hands gripping the sheets tighter. He began to push in deeper, Mike's moans beginning to become louder and his breath more shallow. He began thrusting in slowly to try and ease him. Soon, he was almost all the way in, when Mike felt the line between pain and pleasure begin to fade.

 Eventually, the rhythm became faster, and all pain had surged from his body as pleasure hit him like a boulder. With every muddled thrust, Scott went deeper into him, and eventually hitting his sweet spot. "A~Ah!" Mike moaned loudly, his legs trembling. "Right there~" Scott growled as he did so, each thrust hitting his prostate and every time a cry of pleasure came from Mike. It turned him on, more than he thought he could have been turned on. He groaned as he watched him moan beneath him, his hair being ruffled by the bed, and his arms gripping the sheets. 

 "I'm gonna...a-ah..." Mike moaned, looking back at Scott. He tried to reach down to touch himself, but every time Scott's hands would nudge him away. "What the hell?" He said low as he began to slow down. Scott leaned on Mike, and whispered into his ear. "I'm going to make you come without touching yourself."

 Mike blushed even harder, if that was possible. Scott suddenly began thrusting at a fast pace, harder than he had done before. He was caught off guard, and moaned a bit louder than he wished he would have.

 He was ready to come for a while now, or it felt like a while. It had only been a minute but it felt like an eternity. He was wondering if he could come without touching himself in this kind of situation, but he was wrong.

 It was the most important orgasm of his life, and he was fucked right through it. And it felt _good_.

 "SCOTT!" He yelled as he came, and just a few moments later, Scott came as well, a loud moan protruding from him.

  Scott leaned on Mike's back as they both panted, letting themselves calm down after the best work out they had ever had. After a minute, or two, Scott gently pulled himself from Mike and crashed onto the bed next to him, Mike flipping himself over on the bed. They both panted, laying still for a few moments before turning to look at each other with a smile. Scott gently pulled the covers of the bed on top of them, and they both fell into a really good sleep.

 

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ **

 

 Mike rolled over as the sun from the blinds shown into his eyes. To his disappointment, he felt nothing. 

 He sat up in the bed, and winced at the pain in his arse. 'Oh yeah,' he thought. 'That...happened.'

 He uncovered himself and got up, yawning, and looking around on the ground for his clothes. He found his shirt, pants and...oh, these were  _defiantely_ not his boxers. They were Scotts.

 Blushing a bit, he shrugged and put them on along with all his other wrincled clothes and stepped out of his room, rubbing his eyes. He walked to the kitchen to find Scott sitting at his table, on his iphone, scrolling through something. "Hey," Mike mumbled, going to the table to sit across from him. "Oh, goodmorning," He replied with a smile. "I made you breakfast, i hope you dont mind."

 "Course not." He said, yawning once more. Scott got up and handed him a plate with eggs and bacon, and it looked  _really_ good. "Thanks."

 "So, you um...you okay?" He said awkwardly, looking at Mike. He chuckled. "Yeah, my bum is sore though." "I-uh, sorry." "Don't be."

 

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ **

 

 **** "Ill call you sometime soon, okay?" Mike said, standing at the door to his apartment where Scott was about to leave from.

  "Yeah sounds good."

   "Scott?"

   "Yeah?"

   "Come over again soon, okay?"

   He smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

 

 A/N: Sorry, i kind of wrote this in a hurry. I really wanted to get this done! :D I hope you like it, although its complete trash and should be thrown away immediately. 


	3. Sleepover

Authors Note: send help I am still continuing this. Idk I just really like it myself now, not sure why honestly. I see you guys like it too because t has over 100 kudos and 6 bookmarks! Thank you oh-so-much! The feedback on stories like this make me so happy and fuel me as a writer.  
(Note: this is the last chapter, sorry! I'll make another sex-based one soon Kay? Until then, you should read all my other phone guy x Mike fics, I work very hard on them and it takes a lot of my time so id love some more feedback.)  
Bless your face//

Chapter Three: A Little Something Else

It's been months. They've been happily together, reminiscing about Fazbears Pizzeria, the first time they met, and all the shitty attempts at horror movies they've seen together. They hung out constantly, hugged, kissed, all the stuff a normal couple did. However, it had been a while since they had had sex, simply due to their jobs and the limited amount of time they had to see each other. But they were happy together and that's what mattered.

"Hey." Scott said quietly, standing at Mikes apartment door. "Hey," Mike replied, smiling. "Ready to go out?"  
Scott shook his head no. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you first." Mike frowned a bit and nodded, opening the door wider for him to come in. 

"I-uh-"  
"Just say it."  
"It might be too soon, I don't think-"  
"Say it or I'm going to consume your soul," Mike gigged a bit. "I'm just kidding. I'm not gonna be mad at whatever you say, so just say it, yeah?"  
Scott thought for a moment and looked into space. Whatever he was going to say he had obviously thought about, otherwise he wouldn't have even brought anything up. This make Mike wonder if he was going to break up with him or something, which made his heart race. He sure hoped that wasn't the case.  
"Move in with me."  
Mike's eyes widened a bit as he sat up straight. "Wait, what?"  
"I told you it was too soon, I shouldn't have said anything."  
Instead of what he was expecting, Scott was greeted with a light kiss on the lips and arms wrapped around his neck. "Of course dude, we've been dating for like six months." "R-really?" Scott smiled, his arms slowly and carefully making their way to Mike's hips. "Absolutely." He buried his face into Scott's chest. "It gets lonely without you here."  
Scott, obviously happy with the results, laid a soft kiss on Mikes head which made his heart flutter. He would only allow himself to be this soft around Scott, and that was that.

They had still done their original plan, going to Fazbears during the day (Mike still worked Night shift, but only on the weekends) and made hilarious fun of the animatronics which ultimately resulted in Scott getting upset that Mike had made fun of Foxy, who was his favorite. He ended up apologizing and had to apologize to Foxy too, which made the day staff who Mike knew somewhat stare at him awkwardly. Foxy was discontinued but he was still hidden behind the curtains, so it was like saying sorry to them instead of the animatronic inside.

Afterwards they went to the park and walked around in the endless acres of forest which one could get lost in. There were miles and miles of this stuff, Washington state being mostly small towns and cities and the rest ravernous forest areas. They held hands, and got a few stares from some kids and their parents but nothing bad. Mike was afraid of hateful criticism and tried his best to not let it get to him.   
And then, after that, they headed back to Scott's apartment for the rest of the night. Call it a sleepover if you want, that was going to be filled with cheesy romantic comedies and tons and tons of junk food.

"That was absolutely terrible," Mike groaned. "I wasted a literal two hours watching that garbage."  
Scott chuckled. "Oh, it wasn't that bad. I enjoyed it."  
He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at Scott, shutting off the tv with the remote that was placed between them. He yawned and curled up beside the taller man and rested his head on Scott's shoulder.  
"Wanna go bed?" Scott said quietly, brushing his hair with his hand. "I'm not tired, and it's only sunset." He gazed outside to see the sun was just about to set any time. It was only around eight o'clock.  
"Oh. What do you wanna do then?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

So, neither of them are quiet sure how it happened. It went from innocent kissing and slight easy touches, to them both being almost naked. Mike had gotten up once Scott had started to make his way downtown, and led him to the bedroom.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Scott said uneasy.   
"Yeah, y-yeah, I'm positive."  
Scott nodded and tied the piece of fabric into a knot around Mike's wrists. He was strewn onto the bed, hands above his head, and nothing on him but his boxers. Scott was hovering above him kissing slowly down his stomach, then his torso, and purposely missing his downstairs, just to torture him a bit.   
Scott slid down his boxers with his mouth, making Mike look away in a flushed embarrassment. His erection popped from the light fabric that encased it and jumped at the slight touches the man above him teased. 

Slowly, Scott removed his own pants and boxers and carelessly threw them to the side. He lifted Mike's legs up and positioned them closer to his torso. He took a finger and teased it at his hole, making Mike hiss. 

"Cold!" He said quietly, face flushed.   
"Lube" Scott smiled back at him. "You won't feel it in a second."

He slipped his finger in slowly, Mike moaning below him. Scott moved the finger in and out, making sure that he was able to handle it after such a long time without not doing it. He slipped another finger in, which make Mike buck his hips backward in search of more friction. He could obviously handle it, which was easily seen by the moans and pleads for more. This made Scott chuckle to himself. 

"P-please," Mike begged softly, watching as Scott teased him. "Please what?" Scott replied, grinning dubiously. "You know what, a-asshole!" "Hm, it doesn't seem I do." He quickly removed all sensation from Mike's body and placed his cock at his hole. "Fuck me!" He whispered, turning his head to avert from looking at Scott. "What was that?" He leaned up to be face to face with Mike and cupped his face harsh but gently to face to him. His face was flushed, almost like a tomato. "Fuck me," he hissed. "Please, I need you, pleease."

Without a second notice, Scott thrusted his hips into Mike, who let out a yelp of pain. However, with a few more thrusts, the line of pain and pleasure soon faded and became unnoticeable. "A-ah!" Mike moaned, biting his lips as Scott ruthlessly made his way in. He grunted and gripped tightly on Mike's hips, hard enough to leave bruises. It felt damn good.

Mike took his tied up hands and slowly lowered them from above him and put them over Scott's head to bring him closer, and hold onto his back for dear life as the thrusting continued. He bit Scott's ear, making him moan a little louder than he was probably expecting. Mike still moaned, but took the time to make sure he whispered "faster" and "fuck" quietly into his ear between them, which he knew drove him absolutely insane. 

"Ahh- please- I'm close-" Mike hissed, clawing at Scott's back. Scott groaned and thrusted inside of him harshly, then quickly stopped. 

"W-what are you doing!" Mike growled. "Don't stop, asshole!"

Scott gazed lustfully at Mike and grinned again. "Beg for it."

His heart rate shot up. He knew he got embarrassed by this kind of stuff.

"Scott," Mike whispered quietly and desperately into Scott's ear. "Please, make me come, p-please."

It only took a few more thrusts before both of them became a moaning, shaking mess on top of each other, coming to they end for that day.  
Mike lifted his arms from over Scott's head and laid back onto the bed, panting and sweaty. Scott slowly pulled out and fell into the bed next to him, as much sweaty with bruises forming on his back by now.

After a while of quietly panting and letting out a few giggles, Mike slowly crept to Scott and snuggled up to his arm. He was happily met by Scott who opened up his arms and pulled him into a warm embrace from the cold darkness that had made its way into the room by some unknown force. They pulled the covers over themselves and fell into a peaceful sleep.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX


End file.
